


from eden

by softcitrus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Dragons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mercenary bullshit., Minor Violence, No Lesbians Die, Not at all historically accurate, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcitrus/pseuds/softcitrus
Summary: "Babe, there's something wretched about this, something so precious about this, where to begin? Babe, there's something broken about this, but I might be hoping about this. Oh, what a sin."a medieval fantasy star wars au about a kingdom in danger, some illegal dragon trading, political intrigue and also a torrid love affair but what else is new.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Jannah/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Original Female Character(s)





	from eden

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i've said this before but i'm not great with constant updates because of well, life. i'm still very grateful for everyone who reads, leaves a kudos, or bookmarks my work. trust and believe that i do my best to churn out an update but sometimes life has other plans, still i'm trying. thank you for reading my work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door.

Tatooine was a small, desert village on the outskirts of the country. Practically abandoned, the village housed only the criminals of the land or travelling merchants. The wasteland left barren after years of war, with no body of water in sight. Left abandoned for nature to take back.

The marketplace was vast, but often empty. Merchants never stayed 'til sundown, too frightened by the idea of robbers to stay more than a few hours. 

It was night time when Kylo made his way through the desolate market, cloak completely covering his body, his boots softly walking on the sandy terrain. Tonight was going to be very special, this would be his first mission assigned by The Order, a legion of mercenaries and assassins. He made his way towards the Inn, just a few minutes outside of the marketplace. Far enough from the homes of the villagers to not be bothered by the loud scuffle surrounding the Inn, but close enough for them to come have a pint of ale after a hard days work.

The Inn was filled with drunkards, as usual. Kylo shuffled past them, nodding a head of acknowledgement towards the bartender as he made his way to the back of the Inn. There sat six men, dressed in black casually sipping ale. They all raised their pints as Kylo approached, mumbling about how he had _finally_ arrived.

He pulled up a chair, pulling his hood back. He cleared his throat. "So, what's this about."

The men laughed. "Eager, aren't you?" One of them spoke. "You just arrived! Relax, have a pint. Unwind."

"I'd prefer not to." Kylo cast his eyes down at the table. "Would like to get this over and done with."

The mercenaries hummed in acknowledgement.

"Fine." The one sitting to Kylo's right spoke, Vicrul was his name. "Just know your first assignment won't be a one and done. The master picked it specifically for you."

"How so?" Kylo asked.

Another man braced his arms on the table, eyes boring into Kylo's. "Let's say it's a true test of loyalty, _and_ patience."

***

The castle was located in the capital, Naboo. It sat pretty on one of the hills overlooking almost the entire country below. The city itself was heavily guarded due to the dense populace and the fact that it's where the King and Court resided. 

Kylo felt completely out of place. The three day journey had not only tired him out, but he had no time to prepare beforehand. He cursed his eagerness to prove his loyalty to the Order. He could feel eyes tracking him as he made his way to the castle, he was a sore sight. His clothing was dirty, his cloak practically tatters. Kylo fumbled with the rucksack on his shoulder, searching for the paper his fellow mercenaries shoved in his hand before sending him off.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the castle gates up ahead. A rough hand on his shoulder jolted him from his daze.

"State your business." The guard spoke gruffly.

Kylo handed the paper over to the guard without a word. The mans eyes skimmed the note.

"Aren't you a bit young to apply for a personal guard position?" He asked.

Kylo shrugged. "I need a job."

The guard exhaled through his nose, making a small humming sound as he motioned for the gates to open. He handed Kylo his paper back and let him through. 

The castle courtyard was spectacular. A fountain in the middle of it, and ivy hanging from the balconies overlooking the courtyard. The workers were scuffling around, carrying around heavy loads of decorative items, clothing, or food. Kylo was in an absolute daze, not even noticing the men clad in armor fidgeting by the entrance door. 

When the door opened, the entire courtyard went entirely silent. The workers scuffled back inside through their own entryways, back into their workplace. The armored men kneeled by the door. It was only Kylo who stood entirely still behind the men.

"No, no, get up. She's not here yet." A male voice laughed.

The man in question was tall, middle aged or perhaps older, with wisps of grey hair adorning his head. His eyes crinkled when he smiled, and his brown skin glistened in the sun, a small sheen of sweat on his forehead. It clicked in Kylo's head before it did for the others, it was the _King_.

Not everyone would recognize him, he hadn't left the confines of the castle for anything but diplomatic measures ever since his wife disappeared. And that happened about twenty years ago. Maybe more. But Kylo recognized him because his mother worked with the King long ago. A time that now is incredibly foreign to Kylo.

As everyone settled down and relaxed, a feminine voiced boomed from above. "Gentlemen!"

Kylo's eyes shot up to find the source of the voice. On the balcony above the entrance door stood a gorgeous young woman. Her long hair neatly plaited, strands of hair out of place framing her face. Her skin brown, almost golden in the sunlight. She had a mischievous grin plastered on her face. Kylo felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

The King sighed. "And that'll be.. My daughter, Astrae." He gestured to the balcony above.

"I've made my decision." Astrae spoke.

The armored men started whispering, worrying. Usually when the Royal family required a personal guard they had to go through tedious tests, rigorous exercises of strength, and will. Had her decision been made beforehand.

She pointed her finger at Kylo, and he felt like he was glued to the tiles in the courtyard. Sucking in an anxious breath.

"That one." She spoke. "He'll be my new guard."

The King pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "You can't.." He sighed. "Fine. It seems we have who we're looking for. You may all disperse, except for you, _boy_."

Kylo huffed as he slowly walked into the castle. This was easy. Entirely _too easy_. His heart hammered in his chest. Had she known what he was sent here to do? Did he look that suspicious? Did the guard find a way to warn them after letting Kylo pass?

He looked around. The main hall was empty except for a few handmaidens scuffling about. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, casting light on the statues and portraits that hung in the hall. Kylo heard a pair of delicate footsteps descending the stairs. There she stood, Astrae, the _Princess_. He thought she looked divine, in her light yellow gown that had flower embellishments on the skirt. Kylo quickly shook those thoughts from his head as he approached her tentatively, slowly.

"You've no knowledge of proper etiquette, do you?" She spoke softly, tilting her head to the side. 

Kylo fidgeted. "No. I, I suppose not."

Astrae hummed as she approached him, eyes raised to look at him, studying him. "That doesn't matter, does it." She whispered. "All that matters that you do your job, yes?"

He nodded in agreement, stuck in a somewhat trance. It's as close as he's ever been to royalty in his entire life, and this very first time has taken his breath away. _She's_ taken his breath away. 

"You must be curious as to why I chose you." She spoke again.

Kylo sucked in a breath, trying to feign nonchalance. "I don't.. I.. Yes. I'll admit, I am a bit curious."

She smiled at him, and he felt his cheeks warm up. "You look like the odd one out, no offense, uh.."

"Kylo. My name is Kylo."

Astrae let out a hum of acknowledgement. "Kylo." She tested it out, and Kylo could feel his knees getting weaker, and his palms getting sweatier. "I like it. An odd man with an odd name. It suits you."

"Thank you." He breathed out. 

Astrae loudly clapped her hands together, startling Kylo. "Well then, no time to waste. I must show you around, don't want you getting lost trying to protect me and my uh.. honor."


End file.
